


Hodge is in Deep Trouble

by malec_4ever



Series: Rune AU Redefined [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: AU Redefined version of the forsaken attack on Hodge and Alec from "Bad Blood".





	1. Chapter 1

Let's return to the Rune AU Redefined, with the forsaken's "attack" on Hodge.

 **A/N1:**  Reminder: In this world, Maryse and Robert were divorced (Maryse got her wedding rune removed, Robert went into hiding) and Magnus and Alec were married, before the events of season one happened.

 **A/N2:** New stuff: After the divorce, Maryse was the sole Head of the Institute until she gave Alec the position at age 22 (a year before the events in season one). Lydia, Aldertree and Jace NEVER had the position.

I'll talk more later, but for now, enjoy. xo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hodge is in the training room. Staff in hand, he practices. He hears a noise behind him and turns to see a forsaken. The forsaken uses his battleax to break the staff in two. They fight. Hodge is left with pieces of staff in his hands and he lets them drop. Hodge sees a chance and kicks the forsaken to the floor.

Hodge slowly advances on the forsaken but jumps back when the creature stands up. Hodge grabs two circular blades from the floor as they resume their battle. The forsaken gets the better of the ShadowHunter and Hodge falls to the floor. He spits blood into the forsaken's face.

The forsaken staggers back a couple of steps and is hit in the back by an arrow. The forsaken turns and moves towards Alec. Alec shoots another arrow at the creature. The forsaken uses his battleax to deflect the arrow then hits Alec in the arm with it.

Alec falls to the ground. The forsaken raises the battleax to hit him again, but Hodge comes up behind him, and pulls the battleax from his hands. The forsaken pushes Hodge away from him and grabs Alec's arm. Alec screams as the forsaken's claws dig into his arm.

The forsaken tosses Alec to the floor and reaches for his throat. An energy ball hits the forsaken, sending him away from Alec. Hodge runs over to the creature and snaps its neck.

Izzy and Magnus run in and go over to Alec. Izzy rests his head on her leg, as Magnus checks his arm.

Alec slowly opens his eyes, "Magnus."

Magnus shakes his head, "You are supposed to be safe in the Institute."

Alec gives him a weak smile, "Not my fault."

Magnus sighs, "Let's get you to the Infirmary."

Izzy glances at Hodge but he shakes his head, "I'll take care of the forsaken, you and Magnus take care of Alec." She nods as she and Magnus gently help Alec to his feet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the doctor examines Alec and bandages his arm, Izzy activates his Iratze rune and Magnus activates his Love rune. Magnus sits on the bed, with Alec's head resting on his chest.

Izzy leans against the doorway, "Valentine put angel blood in the forsaken's system so that they were able to get into the Institute."

Magnus strokes Alec's hair, "But why attack Hodge? He can't leave here anyway, so he isn't a threat. Alec was right there in the Main Room, why not go after the Head?"

Izzy nods, "Something is bothering me about this attack. Let me go look at the surveillance video and see if I can figure it out."

Magnus sighs, "Let me know if you find anything." She leaves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy takes the elevator to the main floor. She glances in the training room. Hodge and the forsaken are both gone. She walks into the War Room and logs into the computer. She pulls up the video of the attack and sits down to watch.

She watches as the forsaken comes in through a back door, glances into the Main Room, then continues to the training room.

Izzy asks the screen, "You saw Alec there, but still went after Hodge. Why?"

She watches as the forsaken goes after Hodge. She shakes her head as she watches them fight. She sees Alec come into the training room, after hitting the forsaken in the back, with an arrow. After the forsaken goes after Alec, Hodge comes to his aid. The forsaken pushes Hodge away and goes after Alec until Magnus pushes him away with an energy ball.

Izzy sighs. Something is bothering her. She stops the video and replays it from when the forsaken first walks into the training room. She pays attention to Hodge. After a few minutes she realizes what the problem is. Hodge seems to be pulling his punches. Almost as if he were sparring with the creature.

Izzy sits back and folds her arms. She lets the video play out and nods. Magnus needs to see this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus' eyes are closed, as his thumb runs across Alec's knuckles. He hears somebody walk into the room and opens his eyes. Izzy has returned.

Magnus sighs, "Find anything?"

She nods, "You better come see this."

Magnus carefully gets out of the bed, but Alec sleepily opens his eyes, "Time to go home?"

Magnus laughs, "Not yet. Izzy wants me to see something. Go back to sleep."

Alec nods, "You coming back?"

"Of course, I am." He gently kisses Alec. Alec smiles and closes his eyes.

Magnus nods, "Okay, let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walk into the War Room. Izzy reset the video to when the forsaken first walked into the Institute. She nods towards the chair, "You better sit down." He sits as she brings another chair over. She starts the video.

Magnus watches as the forsaken walks through the hall. He tenses as the forsaken glances into the Main Room and continues walking. Magnus watches Hodge and the forsaken fight.

Magnus sits up as he sees an arrow hit the forsaken in the back and the creature goes after his husband. He sees the forsaken grab Alec's arm. Even though there is no audio, Magnus heard his scream in pain at the time. He had been waiting for Alec in the lobby and that scream got him running to the training room.

His magic gets the forsaken away from his husband and he sees himself and Izzy run to Alec's side.

Magnus looks at her, "Izzy?"

She shakes her head, "Keep watching Hodge."

With a shrug, Magnus looks back at the screen.

He sees them talking, then he and Izzy help Alec to his feet and leave.

Magnus watches Hodge watch them leave the room. Once they are gone, he goes over to the forsaken and seems to be going through its pockets. Magnus moves closer to the screen and sees Hodge take something out of a front pocket and put it in his own pocket. Hodge then stands up and pulls the forsaken out of the room.

Magnus sits back, "What did he take?"

She rewinds the video and zooms in, "A ring."

Magnus nods, "I don't recognize the design on it. But if Valentine is behind this, it can't be good."

She nods, "Did you notice anything odd about Hodge when he was first fighting it?"

Magnus slowly nods, "It seemed more like wrestling than a fight to the death."

She nods, "And him with the staff seemed more like killing time than actual practice."

"Hodge knew the forsaken was coming into the Institute?"

"It would seem so. And he didn't realize that Alec was so close."

"The forsaken was bringing Hodge the ring and Hodge was going to let it escape?"

Izzy shrugs, "Maybe not escape, but he only went after it for real, when it attacked Alec."

"Where is Hodge now?"

"No idea." She checks different cameras until she sees him near the prison cells.

Magnus stands up, "Let's go talk to him." She nods. They walk to the elevators.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walk down the hallway and see him up ahead.

Izzy calls out, "Hey Hodge."

He quickly turns around, "Izzy, Magnus, how's Alec?"

Magnus nods, "Alec will be okay. Tell us, where is the forsaken?"

"I took him to the incinerator, don't want it laying around."

Izzy nods, "Good idea. And the ring?"

Hodge nervously smiles, "Ring? What are you talking about?"

Magnus coldly says, "The ring we saw you take from the forsaken's pocket. The ring that almost got my husband killed. THAT ring."

"Er, Magnus.."

Magnus lifts him three feet from the ground with his magic, "Where is the ring?"

Hodge opens his hand and it drops to the floor. Izzy quickly picks it up, "Is this Valentine's?"

Hodge cringes at the pain, then nods, "He promised if I got him the Mortal Cup, he would break the spell on my circle rune."

"But you don't have the Cup."

"Not yet."

Magnus coldly says, "Not YET?" He tightens his magic around Hodge's neck. Hodge screams.

Izzy grabs his arm, "Magnus, if you kill him,  _ **you**_ will be punished. Let him rot in the City of Bones."

Magnus takes a deep breath, "Fine." He releases Hodge, who falls to the ground.

Izzy goes over to one of the cells and opens it with her stele. Magnus walks over to Hodge and grabs his arm. He pulls Hodge to the cell room.

Izzy puts out her hand, "Give me your stele."

Hodge thinks about saying no, but he looks at Magnus' cold eyes, and reaches into his pocket instead. He hands it to Izzy. Magnus pushes him into the cell and Izzy locks it.

She nods, "That will hold him until tomorrow morning."

Hodge yells, "Wait, you are going to leave me here overnight?"

She glares at him, "Yes."

Magnus looks at him coldly, "You almost got Alec killed, you are lucky you are still alive."

"He wasn't supposed to still be in the Institute."

Magnus glares at him, "So you are blaming Alec for his injuries?"

"Magnus, you must believe me, I didn't want anybody else involved."

Magnus walks away in disgust.

Izzy walks away as well. She catches up with Magnus, "He will be charged with treason."

Magnus nods, "At the very least. What about the ring?"

She looks at it, "I'll lock it away. It may be useful in the future."

Magnus nods, "Fine. I want to get back to Alec."

Izzy and Magnus walk to the elevators.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus walks into the room and lays down next to Alec. Alec opens one eye and smiles, "You're back."

Magnus kisses him, "Told you."

Alec snuggles against him, "What did Izzy have to show you?"

Magnus holds him, "It can wait until the morning."

"Okay." Alec closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.

Magnus listens to Alec's soft snores and eventually falls asleep.

_**-the end?-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N3:** A long time ago, when I first saw this episode, I wanted Hodge to feel the wrath of Alec's brother(parabatai)/sister/future boyfriend for almost getting him killed. But I never got around to writing it. Fast forward to  **The Rune Series** , but since it was canon compliant until  **Parabatai Lost** , once again Hodge got away with his CaA (Crimes against Alec).

 **A/N4:** Until now. Poor Max and his fathers deserve a break, so I wanted to leave them alone and write something in the Redefined AU. I realized this was my chance to punish Hodge, since in this world season one has been given a complete overhaul.

 **A/N5:** This was mainly to address Hodge's CaA, but my Inner Virgo wants to finish it and blend it into canon. Hence, the question mark. I would appreciate your thoughts/feedback. xo


	2. deannaG talks

This isn't a chapter, it's me trying to get my thoughts in order.

When I first came up with the idea of Magnus walking into the Institute, after following seven year old Alec, I only saw it as a one shot deal with Max visiting that world and saving the day as usual.

BUT once I got that idea in my head, I started thinking of what happened when he walked in and other stages of their lives together. To the point where it demanded a series of its own, hence  **Rune AU Redefined** was born. I figured that once the series caught up to the show, I would use the show as a backdrop with Magnus and Alec together from the beginning as the only change to canon. Easy peasy.

The only mention of show canon was when Magnus2 spoke of visiting the AU from **This World Inverted**. BUT it was a scene from Max's Adventures. It was more my canon than the show's canon.

As I said at the end of chapter one, I always wanted Hodge to be held responsible for getting Alec hurt and this was the perfect opportunity to do so. Redoing the scene was easy enough within the parameters of this AU.

StarryEyed50 said in a comment:  _Yes, I could read more. With the ring, Hodge and Valentine, and maybe Robert? I'd love to see Alec, Magnus or Izzy face off against Valentine via the ring._

Foolishly I answered:  _I don't want to completely redo season one, but I do want to add a bit more to this._

Like I said, I figured the ONLY change to show canon was Magnus and Alec's relationship.

Silly me.

Last night I re re watched **[Rise Up](https://nancyloumm.tumblr.com/post/172693991407/research-viewing-of-rise-up) ** and [**This World Inverted**  ](https://nancyloumm.tumblr.com/post/172694482917/research-viewing-of-this-world-inverted)and realized that it wasn't that easy peasy to bring season one into the Redefined AU.

The main difference is Alec himself. Season one Alec was miserable and hostile to almost everybody. He was confused about his feelings for Magnus and conflicted when it came to his feelings about Jace, which led to him being mean to Clary most of the time.

That is not a problem in the Redefined AU. Alec is not only in love with Magnus but is MARRIED to the man. Happily married.

Jace is his parabatai, his brother, and there is no tension or drama between them. Therefore Alec can see Clary in a calmer light and appreciate her as somebody who loves Jace.

Right now, I just want to move this story along so that it meets up with  **This World Inverted**. The show!AU is the reason why the two Rune AUs  _ **collided**_  in the first place.

Then I will move on to doing battle with Valentine.

I do love a challenge. :D

StarryEyed50, looks like you will get your wish. :D

Love you all xoxoxo

_deannaG_


	3. Chapter 2

The Redefined AU version of **Rise Up**.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus wakes up to somebody kissing him.

Alec giggles, "I woke up sleeping beauty."

Magnus smiles, "Yes you did. How are you feeling?"

Alec rests his head on Magnus' chest, "Okay. How's Hodge?"

Magnus' voice drips ice, "He's in a cell."

Alec sits up, "A cell? Why?"

Magnus sits up as well, "Because Izzy found out that the attack was planned."

"Planned?"

"The forsaken was bringing Hodge a ring from Valentine."

Alec takes a deep breath, "By the angel, I should have waited until I had my coffee before I asked. Now it's too late. What does this ring do?"

"I believe it allows the wearer to communicate with Valentine."

Alec sighs, "It gets worse. Why would Hodge want to talk to Valentine after all these years?"

"Hodge made a deal that if he can get Valentine the Mortal Cup, Valentine will remove the curse from his circle rune."

Alec shakes his head, as he gets out of the bed, "No more until I've had coffee."

Magnus stands up, "Okay."

They leave the room and go to the elevators.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they eat breakfast in the dining room, Magnus tells Alec what Izzy uncovered about the attack.

Afterwards Alec sighs, "Hodge was like family, I can't believe he would do something like this."

Magnus shrugs, "He did."

"Let me talk to him."

Magnus stands, "I'll go with you."

As Alec stands, he shakes his head, "That won't be necessary, Magnus. But could you please reinforce the wards?"

Magnus smiles and gently kisses him, "Of course. I have to keep my favorite ShadowHunter safe."

Alec giggles, "Clary."

Magnus sniffs, "No, Jace."

Alec continues to giggle, as he leaves the dining room. Magnus goes to the War Room, to start working on the wards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec steps out of the elevator and walks to Hodge's cell. He sighs as he nears the door.

Hodge is standing by the door, "I figured you would be stopping by."

Alec nods, "Why Hodge?"

"Do you really have to ask, Alec? I haven't been outside of these walls in years. Years."

Alec shakes his head, "You would rather be in the City of Bones?"

"At least THAT is a real prison."

"Hodge, we trusted you, and this is how you repay us. Repay ME?"

"Alec, I know you won't believe me, but I thought you were in your office at the time. I had no idea that you were nearby."

Alec sighs, "So were you going to kill the forsaken?"

"Of course, Alec. Letting it escape wasn't part of the deal."

Alec sneers, "The deal. All these years and you are still making deals with Valentine."

Hodge flinches at the pain, "He was going to give me my freedom."

Alec shakes his head with disgust. He is about to answer when he sees Izzy running towards him, "Izzy what's the matter?"

"Meliorn was called here for a meeting, then promptly arrested for aiding a known criminal. Namely Valentine."

Hodge flinches as Alec asks, "By whose order, certainly not mine."

Izzy's voice is cold, "Warner Prince."

"Dad's friend?"

Izzy nods, "He is questioning Meliorn right now."

Alec sighs, "By the angel, what is with all the drama. Let's go." He glares at Hodge, "I'm not done with you."

Hodge shrugs, "I'll be right here waiting."

Alec rolls his eyes as he and Izzy walk quickly to the elevators.

As they wait for an elevator, Izzy gets a phone call.  **Jace**

She puts it on speaker, "Yes, Jace?"

"Izzy, Meliorn just told Warner that Clary has the cup and they are going to her room right now."

Alec takes the phone from her, "Keep an eye on them. We are on our way."

"On it." Jace hangs up.

An elevator arrives, Alec and Izzy get in. They get off the floor where the living quarters are and walk over to Clary's room. Six ShadowHunters are searching the room.

Alec goes over to Warner, "What is going on here?"

Warner looks at him, "We are looking for Clary Fairchild and the Mortal Cup. Do you know where she is?"

"No I don't."

"Then you can go back to whatever you were doing."

Alec shakes his head, "I need all of you to leave this room now. I am the Head of this Institute and you will do as I say."

Warner laughs, "I am here representing the Clave. They want the girl and the Cup."

Alec sniffs, "Fine." He and Izzy leave the room. He glances at Jace and taps the rune on the left side of his neck. Jace nods and walks away. Jace takes out his phone, takes a picture of the deflect/block rune on his right arm and sends it to Clary. He gets in an elevator and goes downstairs.

Alec and Izzy take an elevator to the main floor, and walk into the War Room.

A few minutes later, Warner and the Clave ShadowHunters come out of another elevator. Warner walks over to Alec, "You know where the girl is, don't you."

Alec shakes his head, "No, I don't."

Warner reaches for his arm, but his hand is blocked. He sees Magnus leaning on a table, looking at him coldly, "Warlock, what are you doing here?"

Magnus sniffs, "Three years and you still ask that same dumbass question."

Warner looks back at Alec, "We want the Cup."

Alec shrugs, "I'll work on it."

Clave ShadowHunters get off an elevator with Meliorn.

Izzy looks at Warner, "Where are you taking him?

"To the City of Bones."

Alec asks, "Why?"

"He knows more than he is saying. The Silent Brothers will make him talk."

Izzy shakes her head, "That might kill him."

"So? To defeat Valentine, the Clave will do anything."

Alec shakes his head, "Do you know about the forsaken attack last night?"

"Yes, we saw the report that Isabelle filed. After we are done with the Seelie, we will come get Hodge."

Alec sniffs, "You do that."

Warner and all the Clave ShadowHunters leave with Meliorn.

Izzy turns to Alec, "We have to do something."

Jace walks over to them, "If we give them a diversion, we can get Meliorn away from them."

Alec nods, "See if Luke will help."

"And Clary?"

Alec takes a deep breath, "Just keep her and the Cup safe."

Jace nods, "We will keep you informed" He and Izzy leave the Institute.

Magnus walks over to Alec, "Coffee?"

Alec nods, "Oh yes." He kisses Magnus, "Thank you."

Magnus laughs, "Not sure what he was going to do, but I wasn't going to let him touch you."

"My Protector."

Magnus smiles, "Always. Don't you want to be part of this?"

Alec smiles, "Warner is going to be back when Jace and the others save Meliorn, it's best that I know nothing."

Magnus laughs, "But he is going to know you sanctioned it."

"Of course, but he won't be able to prove it."

Magnus laughs as they walk to the dining room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, Alec is back in his office when he gets a text from Jace.  _ **Meliorn is safe. He thinks he can help find Valentine.**_

Alec responds,  _ **Good luck.**_

Alec returns to his reports.

_**-the end-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Which leads into  **This World Inverted**. \o/

I'm going to stay in this world for a couple more stories. One that should put a smile on your face, and the other one will have to cursing me out.:D


End file.
